4Bullets
by blueflowersfall
Summary: Él siempre lo supo.  Desde el primer momento que vio su sonrisa eterna e idiota supo que ese tipo no servía para la mafia.    Drabble,  8018 -Gekokujou!-


¡Yay! Mi primer Drabble de **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**  
La idea original resultó ser distinta del producto final, pero estoy conforme.

_La advertencia correspondiente:_ posee temática yaoi.

**Comentarios y reviews son extremadamente bien recibidos.**  
Hace tanto que no publico nada (fic's) que casi olvidé qué se siente que alguien aprecie tu historia lo suficiente como para responder con un rr.

* * *

**4Bullets**

Ese idiota debía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Y con gusto él se encargaría de ello si no estuvieran de por medio las estúpidas reglas de la Familia. ¡Demonios! ¿Acaso él era capaz de entenderlas? ¿Acaso ese idiota era capaz de comprender que ahora se jugaban la vida en cada misión? ¿Comprendía la importancia de cumplir con los objetivos, acabar con el blanco limpiamente y desaparecer sin dejar rastro?

La respuesta a todo era no, no y no. Porque ese maldito idiota nunca aprendería. Porque su pequeño cerebro de herbívoro se agotó contando _home runs_ y aprendiendo posturas de bateo. Y ahora, lo tenía de adorno.

¡Maldición! ¿En qué estaba pensando el inútil de Yamamoto cuando se dejó herir? ¿Creía que la etiqueta de _Mártir _luciría muy bien sobre su lápida? Si lograron escapar fue por suerte. **Él,** Hibari Kyouya, dependiendo de la suerte para salvar su vida y el moribundo pellejo de ese estúpido. _Jamás_ podría perdonarse haber quedado en esa situación tan vergonzosa. Con Yamamoto no se podía contar y debió de haberlo recordado antes de aceptar infiltrarse en los cuarteles de la mafia enemiga. Si tan sólo pudiera retroceder el tiempo... o viajar diez años en el pasado para evitar que el idiota del baseball se convirtiera en lo que es ahora. No, mejor; para evitar que llegue a existir un Takeshi Yamamoto en esta era.

Sí. _Lo odiaba._

Lo odiaba porque actuó de forma irreflexiva, descuidada y extremadamente egoísta, poniendo en riesgo a todo el escuadrón_ (¡a todo el escuadrón!)_ por una razón injustificada.

Él siempre lo supo. Desde el primer momento que vio su sonrisa eterna e idiota _supo que ese tipo no servía para la mafia._ Porque era de la clase de personas que darían la vida por sus amigos. Esa clase de personas cuyos órganos internos han sido perforados por las balas y continúan sonriendo ya que han mantenido a salvo a quienes quieren.  
Y esa clase de personas no servía para la mafia, sencillamente, porque _eran los primeros en morir._

_**Jamás había visto tanta sangre.**_  
No, nunca en los casi once años que llevaba como miembro de los Vongola.  
Su impecable camisa pronto quedó teñida con ese líquido rojo que Yamamoto perdía por causa suya. Jamás lo admitiría, pero sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía el cuerpo inerte del menor, mientras se iba empapando de esa tibia humedad carmín.

Al parecer, el último disparo de Takeshi había alcanzado al hitman contrario. Y, éste, en cambio, le acertó cuatro balas en el cuerpo. _Cuatro balas cuya trayectoria directa era impactar de lleno el pecho de Hibari_.

_Fin del juego_, pensó Yamamoto cuando sintió el plomo quemar su piel. _Ha sido un buen partido._ Y dibujó en su rostro un asomo de sonrisa. Tal cual siempre había hecho. Lo que le susurró a Hibari, ninguno de los dos llegó a oírlo. Las tinieblas eran demasiado fuertes y él ya estaba demasiado cansado como para resistirse. Simplemente, se dejó caer.

Hibari cerró los ojos luego de constatar los números que marcaba el reloj de su mesita de noche. Le restaba sólo un par de horas antes de volver a su rutina como Hitman y aún así, el enfado le impedía conciliar el sueño.

—Idiota —reiteró en voz baja. —Estúpido herbívoro.

Un débil gemido precedió la serie de besos que fueron a parar a su cuello y espalda. Diestra, una mano recorrió su pecho desnudo, acariciando con suavidad para acabar en un medio abrazo desde atrás.

—¿Preferirías que hubiese muerto? —inquirió Yamamoto en su oído. Ambos ya estaban tan cerca que apenas despegaban los labios para hablar.

—Tal vez —susurró. —Le habrías hecho un favor a la Familia.  
Yamamoto soltó una risita tenue. Tomó entre sus dedos el mentón de Hibari y le obligó a voltear. En la oscuridad, éste le devolvió una mirada indescifrable.

—_Moriría dos veces por ti, Hibari. _—dijo antes de unir sus labios para besarse casi con desesperación. Ágil, el mayor volteó y cruzó sus brazos tras la cabeza de Yamamoto para hacer del beso más profundo, más demandante. Sus pieles desnudas ardían con cada roce involuntario, con cada caricia reprimida. Pronto, el aire en sus pulmones y el espacio bajo las mantas se les hizo insuficiente y, sin embargo, Hibari seguía asiéndose con fuerza al menor como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer si le soltaba.

Porque la última frase evidenciaba hasta un punto casi doloroso que _Yamamoto no servía para la mafia._ Y Hibari sabía bien qué le sucedía a esas personas.  
_Ellas morían primero._

* * *

Durante un par de minutos pensé en matar a Yamamoto, pero luego me ganó el amor que le tengo y no fui capaz.

Creo que la narración de la historia es extraña.  
No sé si para bien o para mal, pero extraña :D

Me he vuelto gran fan de esta pareja gracias a las traducciones que estoy llevando a cabo.  
Por si a alguien le interesan los doujinshis [8018], yo traduzco al español los de mi autora favorita :3 Yoneda Kou. En mi perfil encontrarán el link a mi LJ


End file.
